1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to systems, methods, and apparatus for distributing electric power.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Electrical connections are essential today for powering a wide range of electronic devices, such as computers, cell phones, heating/air-conditioning, microwaves, televisions, copiers, printers, and so forth. As the number of devices continues to increase, the need for connections to power these devices becomes more important and increasingly complex. Unfortunately, the means and mechanisms for providing electric power to various zones of a building to support such devices are also increasingly complex.
Typically, electrical contractors may provide branch (or horizontal) distribution of electric power in commercial spaces, or other large spaces, in one of two methods. The first method typically involves an electrical contractor distributing junction boxes as required by the electrical engineers circuited drawings throughout the space. Rigid conduit connects the electrical panel to the junction boxes. With the rigid conduit connecting the two points, the electrical contractor will pull wires through the rigid conduit and electrically connect the main electrical panel to the junction box. The electrical contractor repeats this procedure numerous times throughout the floor space.
The electrical contractor also distributes access points for the electric power, such as electric plugs or light fixtures, throughout the space. An electrical engineer or an architect dictates the location of the access points. The electrical contractor completes the connection between the access point and the junction box by hardwiring the two together. This method of distribution provides the end user with their electrical needs at the time of initial design and installation; however, if the end user requires any changes in electrical distribution within the space after initial installation, the changes may require the removal of these materials and the installation of new materials.
The second method involves the use of modular components placed in a zone type of layout to provide branch distribution of electric power in a commercial space, or other large space. The electrical contractor places individual zone boxes throughout the space, typically on some sort of pattern or grid (normally 20 feet on center). The electrical contractor hard mounts these zone boxes to the building floor or ceiling then connects the zone boxes to the electrical panel via a hard wired connection to the electrical panel, using either pipe and wire or metal clad cable.
This method, while usually better than the first method, is still somewhat restrictive regarding downstream flexibility and change when renovations and new locations of power access points are required. For example, modular and movable connections and access points are only available from the zone box onward. In other words, this method only provides a modular solution from each of the zone boxes onward, with conventionally installed electrical wiring providing the portion of the electric power from the circuit breaker panel to the zone boxes.
Further, in this current method, the electrical contractor often installs access panels to provide access to the zone boxes. These access panels are intended to provide a means for the tenant to make future changes as needed. Access panels may be installed in raised floors, lowered ceilings or in other areas where a large amount of electric wiring is anticipated. Nevertheless, access to zone boxes may be restricted or impaired due to the installation of walls, furniture or other obstructions after the installation of the zone boxes themselves. This limits or impedes the ability to add or reconfigure the circuiting of the installed zone box.
Both such current methods thus tend to suffer from a variety of problems that make them undesirable and increase the cost and time of installation. One problem is that both methods tend to be labor intensive. For example, electrical contractors often determine the path the conduit and wire will take from the breaker panel to the junction box or zone box based on physical site conditions without consideration to the tenant's future requirements. The plans provided by the electrical engineer or architect are then revised to reflect the ‘as-built’ condition.
Another problem is that the division of labor, especially in commercial buildings, is difficult to ascertain. This problem arises because statutes, including the tax code, and other conventions in various locales, often divide the labor, and the budget for paying for the labor, between the base building and the tenant. Nevertheless, it remains unclear where building improvements and tenant improvements end and who is, therefore, responsible for their supply and installation.
Still another problem with such conventional approaches is that these methods of installation often result in either under-capacity (junction box approach) or over-capacity (zone box approach). Both under-capacity and over-capacity may occur because it is difficult to ascertain what future electrical needs to plan for. Under-installation may result in costly, time-consuming, rework. Over-installation may inflate costs and result in the nonuse of installed materials.
Accordingly, there are a number of difficulties in current electrical distribution within spaces, particularly large spaces, which can be addressed.